Intoxicated
by Sunshine Llama
Summary: Sano drunk, Kenshin. Yaoi KenshinSano
1. Freeze to Death

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so far… sad for me… I want Sano but don't own him **

**This is my first story, please review and be kind. Sano and Kenshin, hopefully smut later, but will start with this. REVIEW!**

Sano stumbled down the street, very drunk and very angry at the rain that was making him cold. Why the hell did it have to rain? He had been having a perfectly good night, drinking away his troubles, earning a little money gambling, but the gods couldn't be happy with leaving him alone with that. Noooo, they had to go and make it rain, so when he fell over he got covered in mud. He felt like shit.

Kaoru had fallen asleep, leaving Kenshin alone to wait up for Sano. Yahiko never waited up, knowing that Sano didn't like company when he came back from his occasional nights of drinking. Kenshin always waited up, something felt wrong if he went to sleep not knowing all his people were all right. Kenshin got up and paced the room a couple times. He hated waiting, yet he seemed to do a lot of it. Bah, he thought to himself as he turned to go to his room. Sano can take care of himself. He paused at the doorframe. He would sleep badly if he went out like this. He was worried; Sano had been out longer than usual tonight. He pondered for a while before making up his mind. He walked toward the door, right out into the rain to find Sano.

Stumbling, covered in mud, and barely holding onto what he had won, Sano had finally reached the end of the city. Before him was a stretch of country, and then home. Strange how he had started calling the dojo that. He had his own house, but he barely spent any time there anymore. Wherever Kenshin was felt like home now. How his heart had skipped a beat when he had first seen the little red head. Sad that he had to fight him right after meeting him, he seemed like a good guy. But they were friends now and he cherished the time he spent with Kenshin. He had given up his fights because of the words Kenshin had said during their fight. Though Kenshin more than made up for it, finding battle after to battle to keep them occupied. Life near Kenshin was actually more interesting than his fighting days.

Kenshin was a fair way from the dojo when he realized that he should have brought an umbrella. He was soaked by now, not that he minded, but Sano, in his inebriated state, might need one. He was contemplating turning back for it when he saw a tall figure, slumped against the rain, lurching toward him. Sano! He rushed to catch the spiky haired friend of his as he fell. Despite Sano's weight, Kenshin was happy to be so close to him. He had had a crush on Sano for a long time, but had hid it by pretending to like Kaoru. He hoped Sano would like him that way, but he knew it was unrealistic. Sano was to manly to like him, short he may be, female he was not. He still hadn't gotten over how much time Sano spent at the dojo, supposedly watching to see if he kept his word about saving people. That period of distrust had long past, he could only daydream that Sano was there to be near him.

Sano felt Kenshin helping him to the dojo. Secretly he smiled. Good thing he reeked of alcohol or Kenshin wouldn't have helped him home. Mmmm, the red head smelled so good. Like steel, sword oil, and fragrant wood. To Sano, it was the best smell in the world, something he would never get tired of inhaling.

With Kenshin's help, Sano made it in the door and out of the rain.

"You are so cold, we've gotta get you out of those wet clothes." Kenshin said, fingers fumbling with the soggy cloth.

"You're soaked too, silly. You'll catch a cold. Dumb red head." Sano felt very proud for creating a coherent sentence. He caught Kenshin's hand. "You shouldn't worry so much; some of us can take care of ourselves."

"But this one wants to take care of you. This one doesn't mind the cold so much." He blushed and hoped Sano had missed his confession. But Sano had and blushed too, feeling warmer and not because of the alcohol.

Sano undid Kenshin's sash and pushed the kimono off his shoulders to reveal his delicate but muscled frame. Perfection in Sano's eyes.

Kenshin blushed more but didn't pull the kimono further on. He reached up and pulled the jacket off of Sano and felt its water logged weight slip to the floor.

Still a little drunk, Sano leaned down and captured the read head's lips in a kiss. Quickly he pulled away, utterly embarrassed. He turned to go to his room, but Kenshin caught his hand.

"I don't mind, I like being taken care of too." Sano turned and Kenshin kissed him, neither pulled away this time as everything around them dissolved. Nothing mattered but each other. Their cold skin heated as it touched the other's. Sano was intoxicated, but there was no sake in it this time.


	2. An Interruption

**Chapter Two: No name cuz I hate naming things**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Nobuhiro Watsuki owns all, what I wouldn't give for Sano………my soul?**

**This is my first Fan fic and my first smut, so review and be kind, I like constructive criticism, but I gotta be able to build something with it, like a boat.**

Sano's hands wandered up and down Kenshin's cold back, trying to warm the icy skin with his heat.

"Sano, wait." Kenshin broke the kiss. As soon as he saw Sano's eyes he wished he hadn't pulled back. "Are you sure you want this? I mean, I won't take offense if you don't want it."

"Kenshin, I kissed you, not the other way around. I love you, can't you see that now?" Kenshin looked up and found his feelings reflected in Sano's eyes. His heart skipped a beat and he kissed Sano again. Kenshin's hands wandered this time, finding Sano's sash and undoing it, letting Sano's wet pants slide to the floor.

Sano trailed kisses down Kenshin's neck and across his flat abs to end on his knees in front of the red head with only his hakama pants between Kenshin and Sano.

Kenshin pushed the last of his clothing of his hips and knelt between Sano's feet as Sano reclined full length on the tatami mats. With an evil look in his eye, Kenshin moved Sano's feet apart and crawled up between them, running his hand leisurely up down Sano's thighs. He was very pleased by the sounds he got in response. He leaned over and blew on Sano's head, lust boiling in him as Sano writhed under him.

Kenshin could barely make out the whispered please coming from up near Sano's head. He acquiesced and took Sano is his mouth, playing with him with his tongue. Sano moaned and Kenshin slowly bobbed his head. He increased his furiatingly slow pace until Sano came with a passionate cry. Kenshin happily swallowed everything and let go of Sano. Sano lay there for a while, catching his breath before gazing down at Kenshin, seeing him in a new light.

Sano had dreamed about this, but he had always had to be the dominant. The look in Kenshin's eyes was far from submissive, a wonderful look he had never seen before and cherished.

"Your turn." Sano's voice was still hoarse from the pleasure. Surprise flitted through Kenshin's eyes. But he didn't have time to think, because Sano sat up and rolled on top of him, pinning him. Sano kissed him, deep and fiery, full of need and tongue. Sano kissed him again and again, trailing his hand down to hold Kenshin and squeeze him.

Kenshin broke the kiss and gasped as Sano stroked him. Sano beamed like the sun, continuing to stroke Kenshin as he scooted down to take him in his mouth.

Sano, not to be out done my Kenshin, pulled all the tricks he knew out of his bag. Some of the things he did with his tongue, Kenshin hadn't known where physically possible. But soon lust clouded his mind and all he felt was the sensation of Sano's tongue on him, up and down, making his head spin until he came, biting his arm to keep from screaming.

"Oh!" They looked up at the same time to see Kaoru scurrying back to her room. Kenshin scrambled up from the floor to chase after Kaoru. He caught up to her as she was sliding her door shut. He pulled it open without thinking.

"Ah!" Kenshin looked down and remembered he was naked when Kaoru screamed. He spun around to run for his clothes and ran smack into Sano, falling painfully on his butt.

Glaring, Sano slammed the door shut and Kenshin heard his foot steps running down the hallway. He had left Kenshin naked and confused and alone in Kaoru's room to explain the earlier situation. Was Sano mad? Why?

**AHHH! Kenshin such a cute fool, hope you liked, I changed my mind, I want them both, not just Sano. Watsuki! Wait up, I want my soul back! Watsuki!**


	3. A Misunderstanding and An Explanation

**Intoxicated: Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, and all that jazz. Watsuki is horrible, he won't give me the boys or my soul back. Who thinks I should fly to Japan and yell at him? Anyone else I would kill, but Watsuki did come up with the angels, so I will settle. Love to all!**

**Update: Sano got drunk, confessed feelings to Kenshin, they screwed. Kenshin screwed it up. And now we come in.**

"Um, Kenshin?" Kaoru's voice came from behind him. Kenshin, using better judgment for the first time tonight, did not turn around. Instead, he responded, looking back over his shoulder.

"Would you excuse this one for a moment, Kaoru? This one seems to have misplaced my clothes, this one must find them." With that, he shot out of the room so fast that Kaoru didn't get a second peek, something she had to admit she had wanted.

A moment later, Kenshin reappeared, clothed and still struggling to remember what he had done wrong. Sano had said he loved him, so why did he leave him like that? Had he not been good enough, No, the look he remembered in Sano's eyes chased that doubt out of his mind. So what could it be?

"So, Does this mean you and Sano are together?" Kaoru broke the silence, making him jump as he pulled himself out of his thoughts. He didn't notice the tremor in her voice until he looked up to see tears on her face. "I won't try to tear you apart, you looked really happy, I mean really happy. I guess you two will be moving out, I could help you pack. I just want to help you be happy…." She trailed off, tears rolling down her cheeks, breaking Kenshin's heart for the second time tonight. She rubbed her sleeve over her eyes' but her tears just wouldn't stop. Kenshin smiled; for once he knew just what to do.

He caught her chin and pulled her face level to his. He was in no way gentle, the harshness of it made Kaoru stop crying long enough to meet his eyes.

"Kaoru-dono, this one loves you; this one loves you a lot. It's just that this one love Sano in a different way. That doesn't mean that this one will leave you, that doesn't mean that this one wasn't happy staying with you. Far from it. You are one of the best people this one has ever known, you are the best friend a person could have. This one hopes you can forgive me for you finding out like this. Kaoru?" At the last she had pulled from his grasp and wouldn't look up from the ground.

"I am so happy for you. I forgive you. I hope Sano can as well." She met his eyes, tears of joy mending the tear she had caused in his heart earlier, cementing their friendship. He pulled her into a warm hug, only slightly guilty that he was hugging a woman and not Sano.

"Do you know why Sano left in such an ill mood? This one is utterly confused." He pulled out of the hug to watch her reaction.

"When I, um, interrupted you two, you, um, seemed to be, um, uhhhhhh, enjoying it. When I appeared, you jumped and left your, uhh, lover pretty quickly. Could he be angry that you left him right afterward and ran to my room, naked at that?" She was blushing furiously and stammering terribly. Suddenly everything fell into place. Thank the gods for Kaoru, she understood men more than she knew. But couldn't Sano understand that he had run after her to explain what she had walked in on? Did he over examine things that much? The answer was yes, because Kenshin knew he would have done the same in the same circumstance. Gods, he was a fool.

"Kaoru, would you go with me tomorrow to help me explain it, this one thinks that you could testify to my absentminded state."

"Of course, I guess this is good night then."

"Yes, thank you very much." Kenshin got up to leave. AS he was walking out the door, Kaoru seized him from behind in anther hug, whispering "I love you very much, have a nice sleep," in his ear.

"This one loves you too, and this one know this one will sleep like a log tonight." Kenshin squeezed her arm before walking to his room, not even looking back to see the blush he knew was there.

**EEEEEEK! I updated, hope this clears up why Sano was angry. Review and I like constructive criticism as well as good reviews. But the criticism had better be constructive, or I will write very angrily, using a stick to beat you through the letter. I love you all, and Watsuki owes me a soul.**


	4. What Went Wrong?

**Intoxicated: Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my soul anymore. Oh well, I do have the manga…………..**

**Update: Kaoru and Kenshin made up. Kenshin loves Sano, time to find out if Sano feels the same way….**

Sano woke up with a pounding headache. He sat up and the room lurched. Why am I in so much pain? He asked himself. Oh yeah … all that alcohol. Yup, that would do it. Hope I didn't do anything I'll regret. Oh, that's right I slept with the redhead. Hmmm, don't regret that. But did he really have to up and leave right afterward. He always struck me as more of a cuddler. I guess he didn't really mean all that stuff about loving me…. He is one damn good liar, saying all that just to sleep with me. I can't believe that he took advantage of me like that, I was drunk for Christ's sake. Sake, sake bad, no more sake for a long time.

Sano got up and went about fixing himself something to cure the headache and finding fresh clothes. For some reason he couldn't find his underwear.

Kenshin was practically skipping through the halls when Kaoru woke up. She blushed furiously when she asked him to clean up the mess he had made last night. After all, she didn't want to remember the reason for the stains, let alone spend the morning scrubbing the mats to get rid of them. Kenshin pinched her cheek and showed her that he had already taken care of them, scoured the rest of the dojo spotless and fixed breakfast.

Hesitant that it would be as bad as her cooking, she squeezed her eyes trying the first bite of normal looking rice balls and fish.

"Oh my god Kenshin, these are delicious…" She ate like a starving man.

"Thanks, I haven't cooked in so long…" He was cut short by Kaoru smacking him with a chopstick, which didn't really hurt, stung horribly.

"Why did you make us sit through our cooking when you were so good! You're so lazy!" Kaoru then proceeded to throw everything she could reach at him.

"What's goin' on in he…. Kaoru, did you order out, this stuff looks edible." Yahiko stumbled into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. After several shrieks and more thrown food, they all survived through another breakfast.

"So, what time do you want to go see Sano?" Kaoru asked she and Kenshin cleaned the dishes. He paused a second before handing her the next dish to dry.

"Um, I was hoping we could put it off until tomorrow…." He trailed off and wouldn't look up from cleaning the dishes.

"If you wait that long he'll think you're avoiding you. Waiting will make it worse, not better."

"What if he isn't there? I mean that is a long way to walk for him not to be there."

"I need more tofu anyway."

"What if he doesn't like me anymore…"

"How about this, we'll give you a bath, get you a beautiful new kimono and get your hair done. You'll look wonderful and he won't be able to resist you."

"Kaoru, I said I loved him, but he never said he loved me…"

"He'll say it, as soon as his tongue untwists from seeing you all dressed up." And with that she grabbed his arm and dragged him into town before he could protest. Inside Kenshin was grinning from ear to ear thinking of Sano saying he loved him.

First Kenshin and Kaoru found him a beautiful new kimono. It was a deep blue like the see and had silver fish swimming along the hem and the sleeves. To match they got him charcoal grey hakama with flecks of silver thread through out. Next they took a stop in at the spa. Skin treatments, bathing, and some lotion later, Kenshin stepped out of the dressing room wearing the new kimono and hakama. Kaoru felt like she'd been hit by a train. The deep blue brought out Kenshin's amazing eyes, the grey of the hakama made his skin shine like snow at dusk and his hair was the sunset over that snow. Even his expression was new. He looked comfortably confident, not arrogant but like he knew exactly how Sano would feel seeing him. And Sano wouldn't be angry.

"Let's go try this out on our friend." Kaoru finally found her voice. Kenshin offered his arm and they walked down the street toward Sano's arm in arm, about to burst with happiness.

Dong! They rang the bell at Sano's door, waiting patiently in his gorgeous courtyard. Kenshin was wondering why he had spent so much time at the dojo with a house like this. The garden was amazing, lush greens and vibrant flowers ran rampant with a planned grace. Sano must spend a lot of time here, keeping this forest beautiful and perfect, Kenshin thought. He had this sweet picture of Sano bent over a rose vine, carefully avoiding the thorns and trimming the dead buds and old leaves, brow furrowed with concentration.

Kenshin came back to himself when he heard footsteps coming toward the door. The door slid open and Sano was there. But something was wrong, his blank expression had turned quickly to anger. Before either Kenshin or Kaoru could talk, Sano said "Get out.", and slammed the door in their faces. The lock clicked into place.

**Hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to update, but my computer and I were having issues, and I had to think up what was to happen next. I honestly didn't plan to actually continue the story past the first chapter, I expected bad reviews and was gonna drop this one for a better thought out plot. Thanks for the reviews and the encouragement. Ideas are ALWAYS good, don't be shy. I will try to update faster this time.**

**Translations for you weirdos who didn't have a clue what I was talking about:**

**Hakama- Kenshin's kick ass pants (yes, they have a name, how cool is that?)**

**Sake- Japanese wine made form rice, a hell of a lot weaker than normal wine (in other words, Sano is a lightweight with alcohol)**

**Kimono- please tell me you know what this is, oh god, you idiot, it's his shirt. I hate you for making me tell you.**

**Love to All, Sunshine Llama.**


	5. Unhealthy Means of Coping

**Intoxicated: Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I fucking miss my soul, … damn manga artists, thinking they own everything, … oh wait, they own all that counts, … all but chocolate and caffeine……**

The lock clicked into place, crushing Kenshin's fragile heart before Kaoru's eyes. _Oh, crap. That fucker is such an asshole._ She sighed to herself. But had she really expected Sano to welcome Kenshin back with open arms? No, but tucked away in a small place in her heart, she had. She had hoped that Sano would live with Kenshin for the rest of time and that it would all be a nice little fairytale. _God knows he's earned it after what he has lived through._

The sound of the lock closing was like a hammer to his fragile hopes, his perfect world of glass was falling to pieces around him and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. So he didn't. He let his emotions run wild, collapsing to his knees with too sad to cry. He sat there for a few minutes, letting himself fly to pieces. The world was spinning and he couldn't stop it. For once he couldn't draw his sword and fix everything. It spun and spun until he thought he was going to puke. So, he reached into the swirl of the outside world and grabbed something, anchoring himself and letting his composure rebuild itself. _I can't let anyone else see me like this. I hope that Sano is in the back of his house, he doesn't deserve to see what he did._ One tear slid down his face, and with it went his love, his last naïve dream for a safe happy life with someone he loved. And then it was gone, his emotions were locked back in a box inside his chest, right next to the one that held his heart.

Kenshin gracefully drew himself upright. He turned to Kaoru and smiled.

"This one guesses it is time to return to the dojo. Come, there are things to be done and they will not be accomplished standing here." He smiled wider and started back to the dojo, with a dumbstruck Kaoru in tow.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Yahiko screamed and tried to grab his bokuto. Kaoru had explained the situation to him after he wouldn't shut up about why they hadn't taken him with them. He had pouted for a long time after hearing they had gone to a bathhouse without him. _I may not like being clean, but a bathhouse has girls_.

"He doesn't need someone to rescue him. He needs some space and some time to heal." Kaoru grabbed Yahiko and sat him back down._ And if anyone rescues him, its gonna be me_, she thought to herself.

"Just as long as you don't try to cook to cheer him up. That'll hurt more than heal." And with that Yahiko ran from the wrath of his teacher.

Kenshin was in his room, cleaning his sword. The numb haze of this morning hadn't lifted yet, nothing really felt real. Feet thudded through the dojo and Yahiko screamed. Kenshin chuckled to himself, _just as if nothing happened. Maybe it was all a dream_…. No. No dream that he had ever awoken from had hurt this much.

It was a dreary day. The gray sky pelted them with cold rain and winds rustled the doors, occasionally blowing one open. It fit Kaoru's mood perfectly.

_Kenshin wasn't at breakfast. He needs his rest, but he also needs his strength. I'll bring him breakfast in bed, like a treat_. Kaoru arranged the food on a tray with a cup of tea. _I don't care how much he hurts; no one will drink sake before noon in this dojo._

Kaoru put the tray down on the floor, preparing to open the door. _He's not even snoring; I hope he is dreaming of something peaceful._ Kaoru slid the door open and expected to see Kenshin's serenely sleeping form. It wasn't there. His mat was folded with the sheets and pillow piled onto top of it in the corner. Just like it had been when Kaoru folded it the other morning. The door was blown open and the mat was wet, like it had been open for a while. Kaoru, somewhat puzzled put the tray on the floor in his room and went to find Kenshin. _It's raining, but maybe he decided to practice in the woods. He always goes in there for practice, he doesn't' want anyone else to learn Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. It's taken enough from him without taking others._

She closed the door behind her and latched it. Hopping off the ledge into the mud, she jogged into the forest. A little way in, she discerned a path in between the trees. Her breath clouded in front of her. _I should have brought an umbrella, but I never knew he went so far into the forest._

By the time she found it, she was soaked and frozen to the bone. Kenshin was about a half mile into the forest, in a small glade. His skirt was a soggy pile next to a tree. Standing in the middle of the clearing, his hakamas clung to his wet skin; his hair stuck to his forehead and was the color of blood when wet. His skin steamed in the cold and his sword left trails in the raindrops after each swing. It was beautiful and Kaoru was entranced. She stood there watching him train for what seemed like forever before she realized, he was going to freeze in the rain.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted over the wind. He took a second, but then he looked up and a mixture of anger and surprise crossed his face. He settled on surprise, sheathed his sword and walked over to her.

"Kaoru-dono, you really shouldn't be out in such bad weather. Let's get you back inside." He picked up his shirt and tried to usher her toward the dojo, she pulled her arm away and glared at him defiantly.

"How long have you been out here?" Kenshin was putting on his shirt and waiting for her to walk with him back.

"I went out after dinner. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to train."

"That was yesterday!"

"I lost track of time, I can't notice any change during this weather." He turned to start back, but she caught his hand. Kenshin waited, surprised and a little confused at her behavior.

"Don't do this to yourself. Please?" She asked in a whisper.

"I'm not doing anything to myself. Don't worry so much." He kissed her forehead and led her back t the dojo. The rain continued to fall steadily, covering the slow tears that fell from Kaoru's eyes.

Back at the dojo, Kenshin said he was going to take a bath, he was feeling chilly, he said. Kaoru left him and went back to the kitchen. She was distracted and burned the food more than usual. Yahiko teased her about it, but he got no response other than, "Oh, really? I'm sorry. I'll do better next time."

"What is wrong with you? Usually you bite my head off after I mention your cooking. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Go practice your footwork." She cleared the dishes and went to her room.

**Llama's notes:**

**Bokuto- a wooden sword, usually used when learning before graduating to a metal sword.**


	6. A Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.. I am a lowly worm devoid of human intellect… yadda yadda yadda.. that sucks.**

Intoxicated

_Shit...I'm out of sake…_Sano shoved the empty bottle onto the pile of ones like it. _Figures that the time I need a drink I run out…Damn you Kenshin._ Sano stumbled to his mattress and fell onto it with an 'oomph'. _Damn, why did you have to ruin it?_

Sano rolled onto his back and tried not to think about Kenshin. But that sweet redhead haunted his thoughts and was not easy to forget. _I'll think about the river. Cool gentle waters, running under that wood bridge at the end of town._

Sano slipped out of consciousness and into a dream. They were back on the river bank, at the picnic they had gone on a few weeks earlier. Yahiko had been asked to make the food. Kaoru had tried to use it as a punishment and it bit her in the ass when Yahiko's food turned out better than her own. She was sulking and leaning against the cherry blossom trees. Kenshin was sitting cross legged and enjoying the food with a surprised look on his face.

"Yahiko… this is delicious… where did you learn? I mean obviously you got no help from Kaoru." Kenshin said between bites. Yahiko smirked glancing at Kaoru and started to say something. Kaoru stood up and interrupted him, fuming.

"IF YOU HATE MY FOOD SO MUCH YOU CAN GO LEAVE ON THE SAME ROAD YOU WALKED IN ON!" Sano chuckled a little at their misfortune and she turned on him. "AND YOU'RE NO BETTER! EATING FOR FREE AND NEVER DOING ANY CHORES OR HELPING!" Yahiko, who had been pacing before and managing to stay behind her and out of her sight, took this opportunity to push her into the river. It was calm and shallow enough that she came back up without any difficulty, wet and still angry. For a second they all thought she was going to climb out and bite their heads off. Yahiko turned white. Then she smiled, big and evil, and beckoned him with her little finger in one of those strange 'come hither' gestures that made you want to do whatever she said.. Yahiko obeyed on shaky legs gulping down his nervousness.

"Are you going to let a lady sit here without a hand out?" Her voice was sickly sweet, like choking on honey.

"But-" Yahiko began to say she was no lady, but for once he swallowed his words and offered his hand. Sano thought to himself, _'stupidest kid in the world…'_ But he said nothing as Kaoru took his hand and pulled him and then dunked him repeatedly, only letting him up enough so he didn't drown. Sano was about to laugh when he heard Kenshin laughing behind him. It was so wonderful to hear he didn't want to disrupt it with anything. Sano looked behind him and saw Kenshin beaming with light and joy as Kaoru slowly drowned her pupil. The smile was warm and blissful and the dream flashed to the scene that night.

Kenshin was looking up at him with that utterly content, boiling over with happiness smile. It was right after Sano had said he loved Kenshin. Right after everything.

Sano was unhappily awakened by a loud knocking on the door. But that wasn't what made the light afternoon sun seem glaring or the birds outside seem to mock him. It was a simple realization from last night. _Kenshin never said he loved me back._ _Never._

Sano rose and stomped to the front door to tell the disturber to go to hell, but when he opened the door he found the man from his dreams, Kenshin. He was breathtaking and the same light still burnt in his eyes. He seemed unchanged, as if last night had never happened. For a moment Sano was frozen by simply finding Kenshin on his doorstep, but then the anger of his realization burned through him and he muttered "Get out" with as much venom as he could put into it and slammed the door before Kenshin could reply. He threw the lock and marched to the back door, he needed more sake. _He used me. He used me and then didn't even have the decency to lie and say he loved me. He never loved me at all._ Sake really seemed like a good thing now.


End file.
